Document 1 (e.g., JP 2013-80692 A) discloses an electromagnetic relay exemplifying a conventional example. This conventional example includes a base, an electromagnetic block, an armature, a movable contact member, and a fixed contact member. The electromagnetic block, the movable contact member, and the fixed contact member are attached to the base made of synthetic resin material.
In the conventional example, when the base made of synthetic resin material is deformed in molding, a positional relationship between parts such as the electromagnetic block may be changed undesirably, and this may cause a decrease in reliability.